LayShad Modified Hacking Rules
Inspired by http://forums.dumpshock.com/index.php?showtopic=19657 This article is an attempt to simplify and overhaul the horrid Matrix rules in SR4. Some key features in this attempt include: * Reducing the number of dice rolls for most "mundane" Hacking tasks. * Only using Extended test for tasks outside of combat/initiative, such as Probing the Target and Legwork. * Reduce the algorithms for dice rolls to basic, easy to remember formulas, a la Spellcasting. * Making Technomancers more than just gimpy Hackers who burn Karma instead of Cash. * If it exists in canon, it exists in these rules. In these house rules, one can reasonably take characters from R.A.W. (Rules As Written) and house rules and swap them, with minor modifications. = Options used from Unwired = * Using Attributes (p39) - Programs limit hits, and Attribute + Skill is used for tests * Limiting AR Passes (p39) - AR users can only make one Matrix Action per Combat Turn * Harder Encryption (p39) - Encryption takes longer to break * Complex Forms (p39) - Complex Forms are bought and used similar to spells * The Resonance Difference from pp 137-138 = Dicepools = General rules for using dicepools. The basic premise of these rules are: * If it uses a Program, then it's a Complex Action. * If it doesn't use a Program, then it's an Extended test of some sort. Basic * Use Skill: Logic + Skill (Usually takes an Extended test) * Run Program: Logic + Skill (Usually takes a Complex Action or several Combat Turns) * Use Program/Skill (Technomancer): (Logic/Intuition/Charisma depending on tradition) + Resonance + Skill * Matrix Perception: Logic + Data Search (Analyze program limits hits) * Matrix Perception (Home Node): Firewall + Analyze Initiative * Matrix Initiative - Augmented Reality: Intuition + Reaction (in other words, Real-world initiative), 1 Initiative Pass * Matrix Initiative - Virtual Reality (Cold Sim): Intuition + Logic, 2 Initiative Passes * Matrix Initiative - Virtual Reality (Hot Sim): Intuition + Logic + Response, 3 Initiative Passes Combat * Attack (Hacker): Logic + Cybercombat * Attack (Technomancer): (Logic/Intuition/Charisma depending on tradition) + Resonance + Cybercombat * Attack (Home Node): Firewall/Device Rating + Program Rating * Attack (Program outside Home Node): Program Rating * Defense (Hacker): Firewall * Defense (Home Node): Firewall * Defense (Program outside Home Node): Program Rating * Full Defense (Hacker): Firewall + Cybercombat * Note: IC/Programs never go on Full Defense = Skills = Basically the same skills from SR4, but with different uses and specializations. Cracking Skill Group The Cracking Skill Group consists of Cybercombat, Electronic Warfare, and Hacking. These skills are generally used for the "illegal" activities for which Hackers are generally known. Cybercombat Skill The basic combat skill of the Matrix. Resolved like a spellcasting or ranged combat test, with Firewall as the base Willpower or Reaction pool to defend. Can be used like a "Dodge" skill as well, to avoid attacks. Specializations: * Attack (by program) - running a Cybercombat program for attacking. Also used to Crash other programs through a Logic + Cybercombat extended test. * Defense - Only used for Full Defense Electronic Warfare Skill The Electronic Warfare skill is used to disrupt and prevent the disruption of signals and communications in a variety of ways. This skill is used most often at the "Signal" range, to either close the distance to "Connect" range or prevent a system from being targeted by Signal ranged effects. Specializations: * Communications - running Communications programs * Encryption - Encrypting data, whether a transmission on the fly or datastores for privacy * Jamming - Blocking wireless signals, using a Jammer, or counteracting jamming using ECCM. * Sensor Operations - Operating Sensor Suites on vehicles Hacking Skill Illegal commands, either in the form of Exploit programs or creating false identification or "stealthing". Specializations: * Exploit (by program) - running Exploit programs. * Sleazing - Creating a false ID or account on a node. Use this specialization for the "Probing the Target" rules on SR4 p221. * Matrix Stealth - Hiding on the Matrix. Pretend to be a piece of e-mail! Logic + Hacking is used as an Opposed Test versus Intuition + Data Search (Matrix Perception). While running this action, you cannot do anything else, but it can be useful when you are trying to wait out an alarm. * By device - This bonus applies only when Hacking a specific device (not using the device to hack, you munchkin!). Electronics Skill Group Consists of Computer, Data Search, Software, and Hardware. Computer Skill Basic computer operations are governed by this skill. Anything that can be legally performed by the node in question is run by using a Computer command. Specializations: * Command - running Command programs on the node * Data Manipulation - Editing, Uploading/Downloading, etc. * Operations - running basic node commands (i.e. software native to the node) Data Search The Matrix equivalent to the Perception skill. Also used to run "Detection" class programs. Specializations: * Analysis (by Program) - running Analyze programs (equivalent to Detection magic). * Matrix Perception - Rolled for Matrix perception tests (Intuition + Data Search). Note that Technomancers get a +2 to Matrix Perception tests (per canon). * Research (by Topic) - Rolled for "Google" searches (Logic + Data Search for Academic/Professional content, Intuition + Data Search for Street/Hobby content). Substitutes for a relevant knowledge skill. Software B+R for Software. Specializations: * AR Enhancement - The "art" of adding AR multimedia to plans and reference material to provide a bonus for Build/Repair operations. * Improvising - AKA Hacking-on-the-Fly. Used for creating an improvised one-shot program. * Patching - repairing damaged icons/programs * Also used for writing or upgrading software. To upgrade, the programmer needs to hack the software to obtain the source code and then use the standard rules to determine the threshold for a build/repair extended test. However, the interval is reduced by the ratio between the two software ratings, rounding up. Intervals are also given in downtimes instead of months. * A buyer can also purchase upgraded software by paying the difference in price. * All home-made software is subject to the same degradation as specified in Unwired. Hardware B+R for Hardware. Specializations: * Hardwired Devices - Bigger than a breadbox * Security Devices - covers Maglocks, Laser Tripwires, Motion Sensors, Cameras, Keypads, etc. * Portable Devices - Smaller than a breadbox Tasking Skill Group These are Technomancer-only skills. Compiling Used for creation tasks like compiling sprites and threading. * Compiling Sprites (by Sprite)- Similar to summoning spirits. * Threading - Change from canon. Threading (the process of improving/creating complex forms) is a Compiling task. Decompiling * Unravel Commands - Like dispelling sustained spells * Remove Tasks - Like banishing spirits * Rend Icon - Improvised decompile attack. Treat as "Unarmed Combat", using Resonance + Decompiling versus the target's Firewall (+Cybercombat if the Target is on Full Defense). Base DV is equal to the Technomancer's Charisma divided by 2 (round up). Registering Specializations: * Register Sprite (by Sprite) - Also used to re-register Sprites = Programs = Most basic actions in the Matrix can be done without Programs. However, it often takes time or resources, or sometimes the task occurs at a scale that is greater than the hacker can manage on his own. This is where Programs come in. Programs facilitate actions that either take too long to do with regular Hacking or create a specific effect that isn't covered by standard hacking rules. Some key features of Programs: * Programs are DIVERSE - There are limitless programs, and each Hacker uses tools that are distinct from each other, in the same way that every Mage has different spells and every computer today has different operating systems and software suites. * Programs are UNIQUE - This mostly refers to the fact that each device has its own programs registered to it. An Attack program used on one Commlink does not necessarily run on another Commlink (at least, without some modification). Even identical programs in terms of functionality have unique ID codes registered to particular devices and users. If a program is REGISTERED (purchased or created specifically for that device), it does not degrade (because it automatically patches itself) but it also has a traceable ID. If a program is UNREGISTERED (copied to the device without purchasing or creating), it may not have a traceable ID (some unregistered programs may still have some traceable aspects, though) but it also degrades at a rate of 1 rating per month (Unwired, p109), to a minimum of 1 (even outdated/unpatched software is still useful). Shadowrunners often run unregistered programs on their devices and are forced to maintain the State of the Art by continually stealing programs or hiring hackers to update their software. * Programs have a RATING - The rating of the program limits how many hits a user can get when making a skill roll with that program. * Programs are AUTONOMOUS - One key feature (and change from canon) in these house rules is that Programs, once loaded by the node, can be run AUTONOMOUSLY by the node (usually by the Firewall or System programs). This is important in terms of IC programs, as the IC being run by the system is in effect the programs that are resident in the node. In other words, Black IC is simply a node that has a Black Hammer running. A Trace IC is simply a node that has a Track program running. There are no so-called "Agents" or "IC" in these house rules... the programs ARE Agents already. Programs make all of their rolls using their own rating (rather than limiting the hits of the "user"). If a program is operating on its "home node", it gets its home node's System or Firewall value added as well. Each node can have as many programs as they want in storage, but can only run up to their System rating in programs at the same time. If you want to get more complicated, you can square the System rating to determine how many "rating points" of programs a particular System can run at any given time. The rating of the program cannot exceed the System rating of the Commlink being used. Programs that are new for this house rule set are labeled with the following tag: NEW Each program description will have the following information: * Range - Programs can be run at Matrix, Signal, or Connect range (analogous to Across the Frickin' Sixth World, Line of Sight, and Touch, respectively). * Duration - Most Programs take a Complex Action to execute. They are usually designed to be fast. Some Programs, however, are "Sustained", which means the Program only takes effect as long as the Hacker maintains it. Sustained Programs cause a -2 penalty to all other dice pools, similar to Sustaining Spells. * Test - This describes the success test used to perform the skill. This will describe whether or not it is an Opposed Test and how meaningful are the hits generated by the Program. * Agent - This will describe how to use the program as an autonomous Agent or IC. * Default - This will list how the action (that the Program replaces) is usually done. Some Programs do not have an equivalent method that can be used in place of the Program. For example, in the case of complicated Command Device instruction sets: while you can probably reasonably replicate the operation of a toaster, it would be beyond the abilities of a Hacker to perfectly emulate the instruction set of a pastrami-making ServerBot drone. Analyze programs Skill Test: Logic + Data Search Analyze The eponymous Analyze program assists in Matrix Perception tests, limiting the hits of a single Matrix Perception test equal to its rating. It also detects hacking attempts and is used autonomously by systems to detect Hackers. * Range - Connect * Duration - Instant * Test - Logic + Data Search (Analyze limits hits), with hits giving you one piece of information about the icon/node per hit. The Matrix Perception Data table on p228 of SF4, 20th Anniversary edition is used. * Agent - Analyze is typically used by systems to oppose on-the-fly Hacking attempts. It is an opposed test between the Firewall + Analyze versus the Hacker's Logic + Hacking (Stealth limits hits). If successful, appropriate countermeasures can be initiated on the next Combat Turn. If unsuccessful, nothing can be done against the icon because it isn't detected. * Default - Without an Analyze program, a user can still perform Matrix Perception tests. However, it is performed as an Extended test of Logic + Data Search (Firewall + Stealth, Complex Action) and only gleans a single piece of information per test. Also, the node only runs Firewall instead of Firewall + Analyze to detect on-the-fly Hacking. Browse Most data searches take some amount of time, from minutes to days depending on the scope of the search. But if you want information right NOW (maybe because the local security goons are sending some lead presents your way), a Browse program can get it for you. To achieve the kind of speed needed to Browse an entire node's worth of data in a single Complex Action, the scope of the command is limited to a single node, at "Connect" range. * Range - Connect * Duration - Instant * Test - Opposed by Firewall (if any). Net Hits determine the relevance of the information. A tie means that the information is there, but you cannot access it with the Browse Program (borderline failure); on the bright side, you also don't get a bunch of useless data to sift through. 1+ Hit means that you get some of the information, but it is fragmented or you only have part of the data. 4+ Hits means you get all of the information you needed (and no cruft), or you can positively determine that the information that you need is NOT in the node. 6+ Hits means that not only you get the information that you need, but you get links to related information in other datastores, or you may even get leads to where the data might be found, if it is absent in the node. * Agent - It can also perform searches for you while you are "AFK", based on parameters that you set during the search. In theory, you can load this program and have it run by IC on your node, which does a Browse on the intruder's PAN for specific information. This is similar to the "Watcher IC" from past editions of Shadowrun. Maybe you want to know what sort of cyberware the intruder has or what sort of pie recipes that the intruder has come across... * Default - Usually, this requires a Logic + Data Search Extended test, with a threshold prorated by difficulty and an interval based on scope. However, the regular Data Search Extended test doesn't assume that you are actually connected to any particular node. In other words, Browse is useful for searches on nodes to which you are directly connected, while Data Search tests are useful when you have a lot of time and you intend on searching a lot of different databases. Track This program is designed to track down a persona icon (i.e. Program or another Hacker). While it gives "instant" results, it is easily fooled by Spoof programs and Redirects. * Range - Matrix * Duration - Instant * Test - System + Track, with a threshold equal to the number of hits the Hacker has achieved on a prior Redirect action. If the Hacker has not set up a prior Redirect, then it is an Opposed test between the System + Track versus the Hacker's Logic + Hacking (using a Spoof program to limit hits), or alternatively, the System + Track can roll versus the Hacker's Spoof program as a threshold (with repeated attempts to Track accumulating hits versus this threshold). Critical success means that the program has discovered the Hacker's origin node. Success means that the Track program has "found the trail", which allows the user to trace back to the Hacker's origin node. Failure means that the Track program was fooled and comes back empty-handed. Critical Glitches mean that the Track program sends back misleading information. * Agent - Track is a program that is often used as an Agent. The Track program needs to beat the Hacker's Logic + Hacking (using a Spoof program to limit hits, if the Hacker hasn't already set up a prior redirect). The Track program can repeatedly attempt this test, with the usual -2 modifier per unsuccessful attempt, until it runs out of dice. * Default - Usually, this involves an Opposed test involving Intuition + Data Search (Matrix Perception) versus Logic + Hacking, but this will only get you the last connection that the Hacker originated from before accessing the node. Command programs Skill Test: Logic + Computer Command programs are almost exclusively run within their "home node". They consist of generic utilities common to many user setups (such as Reality Filter and Armor) and mundane programs that are necessary for the day-to-day function of the node. Armor Armor program is a series of countermeasures used to block most Attack programs, preventing damage to software. As an Agent, it can be used as a Decoy/Dummy to absorb simple attacks as well (a sort of "Mirror Image" program). * Range - Connect * Duration - Instant * Test - Armor is automatically added to System when determining damage resistance tests against the home node. * Agent - When running as an Agent, Armor acts as a "Dummy" program that has a condition meter equal to its rating. It automatically receives the next attack that a chosen remote icon would take. It does not resist any damage, and when the condition meter is filled up, the Agent crashes. It is usually used as a last ditch attempt to escape, as it is deadly to run Cybercombat without an Armor program. * Default - Without an Armor program running, the node just rolls its System dice to resist Matrix damage. Ouch. Command (Device) This is the generic catch-all program category for any instruction set that a device has for its daily operations. From the algorithms that determine how long a microwave needs to nuke a burrito to the complex instructions given to automated drones to build a vehicle, this is the program that is run to perform the basic operation of a device. Almost all devices have this program running specifically for the device, and all simple electronic devices with a Rating 1 System ONLY have this program running. Each device has a separate and distinct Command program (i.e. Microwave Command program, Car Building Drone Command program, etc.). When hackers use this program, they can do one of two things: Upload a brand new instruction set so that the device does unexpected things like overloading or shutting down or making better coffee (which would be unusual for a cuisinart), or attempt to override a basic function of the device and have it perform outside of its usual parameters. Special Technomancer Rules: Technomancers only need to learn a single Command Complex Form to command any simple device. They simply can talk to the device, and it somehow listens. Edit (Media) This Command program represents any tools used to modify, add, or subtract data in a cohesive fashion, from text editors to graphics to video/trideo feeds. While Edit cannot be used to edit an intruder's icon, it can be used reactively by IC to delete contents of particular datastores. Medic This Command program is a variety of diagnostic and programming tools that repair icons and damaged code. * Range - Connect * Duration - Instant * Test - Logic + Command test, with hits limited by the Medic rating. Each hit repairs either one Rating point or one point of damage (whichever is most appropriate). Only one roll can be made for a single set of "injuries". * Agent - Medic can be run independently (both remotely and within its home node), if desired, rolling its Rating in dice. Each hit repairs one Rating point or one point of damage (whichever is most appropriate). Only one roll can be made for a single set of "injuries". * Default - Medic can be thought of as "First Aid", while the usual program repair work falls under the Patching specialization of the Software skill, requiring a Logic + Software (Patching specialization) Extended test. Each hit on the Patching test repairs one Rating point of damaged program (to a maximum of the Program's original rating). Reality Filter This program overrides the node's VR simsense sculpting into the metaphor of your choice. Because playing in your "home field" gives you a distinct advantage, these programs are often used by Hackers when attempting difficult virtual runs. Communications programs Skill Test: Logic + Electronic Warfare Decrypt ECCM Encrypt Scan Sniffer Cybercombat programs Skill Test: Logic + Cybercombat Cybercombat programs are used to damage either icons or personas. Some of them have additional effects, while others are designed to simply crash an icon/persona. Attack You can only attack a node which you have an active Access ID for. This is commonly determined by a Matrix Perception test (often assisted by an Analyze program). Black Hammer Blackout Data Bomb Exploit programs Skill Test: Logic + Hacking Exploit programs are often used to provide a "quick and dirty" solution to the usual hacking methods (which often take hours, if not days). They tend to be "libraries" of known exploits and social engineering techniques to crack most commercial systems. Admin Access While this program is Sustained, the hacker is treated as if they had Admin access to a single connected node. Often called "SINner" or "Carte Blanche" or other colorful names. Raffles This program is designed to brute force Keypads and other alphanumeric-based locks. Because it only deals with sequences of numbers and letters, the speed of cracking is much improved over standard hacking methods. Stealth Spoof This program creates a fake user-level ID on the node that the Hacker is accessing. This ID can be used for any mundane tasks allotted to normal users, such as operating basic controls of a camera (movement, record/playback, etc.) or non-restricted access to a public database. When the node is running on Alert, the ID is purged from the system and no longer works. However, unlike Admin Access, this program only needs to be run once, rather than being sustained. Resonance Forms (Technomancer) Resonance Forms are special tasks analogous (but not identical) to programs that can only be used by a living persona. Technomancers, depending on tradition, can use either Charisma, Logic, or Intuition to "cast" their Resonance Forms. The base skill used to run a Resonance Form is always their Base Attribute + Resonance + Appropriate Skill. Bonuses to Cracking Skill Group or Electronics Skill Group skills from Magic or Cyberware/Bioware do NOT apply to this roll, as Technomancer abilities transcend both magic and machine. For example, an Encephalon does not provide bonus dice and Dynomitan (Augmentation, p90) does not provide bonus +1 dice pool to Intuition-based Technomancer traditions. Complex Forms Any of the regular programs usable by Hackers can be learned as a Complex Form. They are treated as programs with a rating equal to the Technomancer's Resonance. They cost 3 Build Points at Character Creation or 5 Karma after Character Creation. Note that for Technomancers, some of the programs are redundant to learn as a Complex Form. Also, Technomancers get a free Biofeedback Filter complex form equal to their Willpower, per canon. Compiling Forms These forms tap into the Deep Resonance and create or modify entities in the Matrix. The effects of Compiling Forms are not reproducible by normal Hacker programs. Also, Compiling Forms cause Fading when they are executed. Decompiling Forms These forms tap into the Dissonance and disrupt or destroy entities in the Matrix. The effects of Decompiling Forms are not reproducible by normal Hacker programs. Also, Compiling Forms cause Fading when they are executed. = Devices = Commlinks Drones For the purposes of these house rules, the terms Pilot and System are synonymous. To get a higher Pilot rating, you'd use the System purchasing rules. If a drone does not have a listed Pilot rating, it is assumed to be 3. If a drone does not have a listed Response rating, it is assumed to be identical to its Pilot rating. Autosofts are simply Skillsofts for Drones and add a skill that the drone can use in addition to its appropriate rating when acting on its own. A rigger can also use the Autosoft instead of his/her own skill. For example, a Rigger can attack a target using the drone's Sensor + Gunnery (per standard rules) or let the drone's Autosoft (Gunnery) take over and roll Sensor + Autosoft (Gunnery) instead. RAW rules list the following Autosofts as these names: * Autosoft (Dodge) = Defense * Autosoft (Electronic Warfare) = Electronic Warfare * Autosoft (Gunnery) = Targeting * Autosoft (Perception) = Clearsight * Autosoft (Pilot X Vehicle) = Maneuver (X Vehicle) In our rules, we will simply refer to the Autosoft by the skill it replaces. Autosofts are equivalent to a program, and thus take the same amount of "space" as a program. The drone or jumped-in rigger can take a Simple Action to load/unload an Autosoft. * Drones come with a standard complement of software at the device rating of the drone including a firewall, perception and an appropriate maneuver autosoft. Combat drones - anything with a weapon mount - come with a single combat autosoft and a dodge autosoft at the device rating. Drone racks Drone racks can be added to any drone or vehicle provided that the body of the vehicle is two values higher than the body of the drone to fit into the rack. * The number of drones that can be put on one vehicle = 2 ^ (body1 - body2 - 2) where body1= the body of the vehicle containing the rack and body2= the body of the drone to be placed in the rack. To add different types of drones to the same vehicle, treat each drone as if it was double the number of drones in the next lower body category, see example. * For the above equation, motorcycles are treated as body 4, cars are treated as body 5 and vans/trucks are treated as body 6 because they need space to hold passengers. If the passenger amenities are removed, their body values are used instead. * Cost = body2 * #drones in rack * 500 nuyen where body2 = the body of the drone to be placed in the rack or 2, whichever is higher. If automatically loading/launching racks are installed, multiply the cost by 5. * # modification slots used = body2 * # drones in rack where body2 = the body of the drone to be placed in the rack or 1, whichever is higher. The automatically loading/launching attribute adds one modification slot. Devices and Programs = Cybercombat = Damage Unlike in RAW SR4 rules, icon damage persists until it is repaired. You can't simply reboot the system and make it all better. We assume that Attack programs (which are also IC, if you may recall) are sophisticated enough to hunt down backups and cause some real damage to the software. For Technomancers, of course, icon damage becomes real-life Stun damage and is healed through normal means. = Technomancers = Under Layflat Shadowrun house rules, Technomancers require a Commlink or a similar transmitter in order to send/receive wireless signals. While the ability to process and modify data is inherent in their wetware, wireless transmission is still impossible physiologically and is treated as such. These house rules use the Technomancer Advanced rules in Unwired. Sprites = Putting It All Together = Hacking a Node on the Fly James the Pirate is trying to hack into someone else's commlink, belonging to a midgrade executive of a pie factory. The GM decides that the commlink is a rating 4 System, with a Rating 3 Firewall. For the running programs, it has Attack 4, Browse 4, Command Commlink 4, and Edit 4 running. If James wants to crash the Node outright, he would pit his attack program (using his usual Logic + Cybercombat skill, with the program limiting successes) against the Firewall as a defense test. If the Node decides it wants to attack back, it will use System + Firewall (hits limited by Attack rating) against James's Firewall (+ Cybercombat if he's on full defense). If either of the icons take damage, then they would resist the damage using System + Armor program (if any). The Maglock Litmus Test The Datasteal Legwork